Time Break
by MorganPines8998
Summary: Its 6 months since Phantom Planet and everything been's going perfect, until Vlad comes back and meddles with the past again. Takes place after Phantom Planet. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before you say anything yes I know I should be updating A Bounty For Love but I have SERIOUS writers block on that plus ****it's**** on hold while a finish type out a spin off series I'm writing called H.U.N.T.E.D. If you wanna find out about that look the account MariaAnderson8998. Though THAT is now on hold because one of my friends who are helping me with it didn't send in their profile yet. So I'm gonna start this idea that's been floating around in my head for a few months now. So enough of my babbling here's the first chapter of TIME BREAK! **

**DISCLIAMER: *SIGH* I'M PRETTY SURE A 12 YEAR GIRL WHO'S OBSSESSED WITH ORANGE JUICE (DON'T ASK) DOESN'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

14 year old Danny Fenton was flying through the ghost zone with a thermos in hand. He just fought Skulker who tried raiding a Hunter's lodge on the edge of town. His popularity has grown like wildfire since he saved the world from the Disastroid and told the world his secret identity 6 months ago. Not to mention he got the girl of his dreams Sam Manson. Sure things were much busier, and Danny Phantom was called on a lot more often. Though things were pretty much the same. He of course would be stopped in the street to sign an autograph or to. Not to mention he had to run fan club of "Phan Girl's" as they were nicknamed. All in all things were still the same. Even his best female friend was now his girlfriend and his best male friend was now the mayor.

Danny let the tiny Skulker out onto his island since his suit was destroyed while they were fighting.

"I WILL GET YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! SKULKER THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!" He yelled in his usual squeaky voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah pipsqueak." Danny replied as he dusted his hands.

Just then Skulker jumped into the air and bit Danny's hand.

"OUCH! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE INSECT!" Danny yelled and he tried to get Skulker off his hand, causing him to drop the thermos.

After 2 minutes of petty fighting Skulker finally let go off Danny's hand and he fell back to the ground.

"NEXT TIME I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" He screamed as much as his little voice could.

"Next time have a snack first, I'm not food!" Danny yelled as he rubbed his now sore fingers.

He flew away back to his house unknowingly leaving the thermos behind.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Amity Park a flaming rock crash landed into the ground. As the smoke cleared you could see a lone figure with a cape and fangs come out.

The fruit loop has returned.

"Well Daniel, I have returned. You may I taken me down. Though you were foolish to think I was out.

Just then a newspaper page blew to his feet. That newspaper page happened to be one from 6 months ago, which contained the article about the Disastroid incident. Vlad grinned as he clutched the newspaper page in his hands.

"Enjoy your fame while it lasts Daniel, cause you are about to lose it all." Vlad said as he walked off.

Back in the Fenton's downstairs lab. Mr. Fenton was working on yet another ghost invention. He was putting on the finishing touches when Danny walked through the portal and changed back to normal.

"Hey Dad, what'cha working on?" The curious teenage boy asked.

Mr Fenton stood up and turned around invention in hand with that goofy expression he always had when he completed a new invention.

"You like it? I call it the Fenton EEP, which is short for the Fenton Ecto Energy Blender." Jack proclaimed excitedly.

"Nice name dad, but what does it do?" Danny replied both impressed and puzzled.

"It's supposed to combine multiple ghosts' energy and trap it all in here. Creating a power source so powerful it can power just about anything in the world."

"Wow, awesome. Does it work?"

"I have no idea" replied jack his joyful, childlike expression not leaving his face.

"Oh, um ok. I gotta go meet Sam and Tuck and the movies, we're gonna go see transformers 3." Danny said going towards to stairs leading out of the lab, just then realized something.

"Oh man, I forgot about the thermos. Great now I'm gonna be late." Danny said as he changed back into Phantom and went through the ghost portal.

After retrieving the said item. Danny was flying his fastest ever to make it back to the movies in time to see transformers 3. If he was late again, well let's just Sam was more detailed in the area of punishing Danny.

On the way he could've sworn he saw a flash of light come through the windows of clockworks lair. He shrugged it off and kept going. Until the light flashed again by brighter and stronger, and this time it wasn't stopping. Danny thinking Clockwork was in trouble quickly went inside, only to shield his eyes the sight of the bright light.

When the light dimmed down slightly Danny turned around to see the evil triumphant face of Vlad Plasmius standing in from of a white version of a black hole.

"What are you doing?" Danny screamed at him.

"Just making things the way they are supposed to be Daniel." He simply replied he shot an ecto blast at Danny before stepping inside of it.

The impact of the blast sent Danny straight into the wall and causing him to black out. When he woke up he was in his human form under the tree where he and Sam went during his big thank you ceremony with a few minor cuts and bruises but that's not what worried about. When he looked towards to mayor's office, where the statue of Danny Phantom was supposed to stand was a giant statue of Vlad Plasmius.

"Where am I?" Danny said softly to himself.

**DUN DUN DUN! YOU KNOW THE DRILL PLENTY REVIEWS=FAST UPDATES… :D**

**Sanity: HI!**

**Me: I finally found her :D**

**Sanity: After she lost me when she was 6.**

**Me: Its been years…**

**Sanity: Yeah…..**

**REVIEW OR PERISH! *HOLDS UP ECTO GUN***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, ik I haven't updated in a LONG time on any of my stories including this one, but since today is half day in school not many kids came so we can't do any work, so I took out my laptop and decided to write **

**Anyway, since I've kept you waiting long enough, this chappie is gonna be LONG: D I hope… enjoy!**

Danny stood up and narrowed his eyes, was what he seeing true? A statue of Vlad Plasmius resided in the location of his. Not to mention there were posters of him so called "improving" the city wherever possible. Was this some sort of sick dream, or what was in front of him real?

"What the…" Danny said as he made his way down from the hill. Everyone was hard at work, building and working on some impossible task, he couldn't believe it, or more like he refused to. He sat down at the bottom of the hill frustrated,

"The only way this could've happened was if…" Then it hit him.

"What happened at clockworks….. Vlad must've... oh my gosh!" He stood up in rage.

"He changed everything! He must've gone back in time and made it so that HE was the one who turned the earth intangible… HE got all the credit! Everyone had to make supreme ruler…. But then, if he's ruler of the world…. What happened to-"

His ranted when interrupted when an old newspaper blew straight into his face, frustrated and angry he grabbed it and threw it off his face.

"What the heck?" Then his eye landed on an interesting part of the page.

_Master's named ruler of the world. _

Danny blinked in shock as he continued to read.

_On May 25__th__ 2007 a deadly asteroid which was nicknamed 'the Disastroid' was heading towards the earth without any hope of missing its target. Until Vlad Master's (Also known as the half ghost Vlad Plasmius) came out with the idea to turn the earth intangible so that it can simply pass harmlessly through the earth. Although Mr. Masters refused to put his plan into action with a deal, the said deal was "In exchange for your life I would like be names supreme ruler of the earth and the richest man alive" Though the world was shocked at this they unwillingly agreed and signed the contract. Upon agreement Mr. Master's and his team which consisted of Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Samuel Johnson, Michael Peter's, James Darwin and Stacy Matthew's set out to the south pole to set up a base where tubes which would be spread throughout the globe would link to, he then went into another dimension known as the "Ghost Zone" and rounded up ghost's and they powered the machine. The plan worked and we were saved. Although at first everything seemed fine one of the members of his team Jack Fenton was jailed for intentionally sabotaging the machine that would save us all, though he said he was innocent he was still jailed without a trial without any chance of parole. He also married Maddie Fenton the day after and adopted their children Daniel (Danny) Fenton and Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton and another child named Danielle (Dani), her last name before adoption was unknown. No sooner than a week later he ruled the world with an iron fist. _

_Vlad Master's identity of being half ghost was revealed during the deal process and also Danny Fenton's, apparently the town hero Danny Phantom was just a regular teenage boy with ghost powers like Mr. Masters. Danielle was a clone of him made by his consent of Vlad, she is also half ghost. They all currently reside in Mr. Master's mansion on the edge of town. _

Danny has enough; he didn't bother to read anymore he ripped the newspaper to pieces in a fit of rage and sit down with his hands covering his face, and his tears. Nothing would be the same; he didn't what to do or who to ask. Would he have to live like this forever? As Vlad's SON. The second worst thing he would never want to happen, after him turning to Dan of course. His head pained at the thought of that memory.

"One problem at a time Fenton….." He said to himself softy and he pushed the thought to the back of his head. He lied down, turned on his side and closed his eyes. Hoping that the next time he opened them this would just be some sick and twisted nightmare…..

**THE LINE BREAK…..OF DEATH!**

He woke and rubbed his eyes, looking around just as the sun set, in the distance within the city he could see police lights and officers all over, he knew with a town or rather world, run by Vlad couldn't be safe, no matter how much of a fruit loop he was. He figured since his identity was out in this dimension as well he wouldn't have anything to worry about. He transformed into his ghostly alter ego and made his way over the city, or what was left of it anyway, dirty buildings were everywhere, statues and people working and officer's standing guard, no form of vegetation to be seen anywhere.

"Vegetation… SAM!" Danny suddenly yelled, he knew from what the newspaper article said about his parents and sister, but it said nothing about his friends. As much as he wanted to go and look for them he knew he couldn't, not now anyway. After almost an hour of flying he found something, Vlad's house, of course castle would've probably been the better word to describe it though. He reluctantly landed and rang the doorbell only to be greeted by Vlad himself.

"Ah Daniel my boy"

Danny eye's turned green with rage at the use of his full name.

"So nice of you to finally come home, well come in, Hanes is making dinner" He said.

Danny hesitantly walked in, startled slightly when the door suddenly closed behind him. Vlad smirked at this.

Danny started down the corridor behind him, the house, as much as an inappropriate as it was to describe it looked pretty much like the house he had back in Wisconsin.

"This boy, is your room, you SHOULD be familiar with this in this timeline but I know we're both a bit new here. So it'll let it slide."

Danny simply glared at him and went inside his room. But before he closed the door he turned to Vlad

"Where are they?" He said  
>"They being?" Vlad replied<p>

"Sam and Tucker! Where are they?"

"Ah, watch your temper my boy"

"I don't have a temper! Just tell me where they are!"

"Alright Daniel, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you where they are. They still live in Amity Park, but are under maximum security for trying to team up with you and 'reverse' all of this. You came just in time, tomorrow will be their first day back at school for the first time in 3 months. They might be glad to finally get out of that jail cell."

"Alright Plasmius, I swear that before this week is over you'll be done for, because THIS is too far, all of it."

"Is it my boy? Think about it, you might come to enjoy it and being my son."

Before Danny could even reply Vlad closed his door. He heard a soft voice from the other side.

"Dinner will be served in 15 minutes. I expect to see you there."

Danny let the soft sound of fading footsteps fully stop before blasting the wall in front of him in rage. He let his breathing calm before looking around. The walls were a pale blue, curtains could be seen hanging from the walls, Danny walked up towards them and pulled it to the side. French window's greeted him when he did. He simply ignored and laid down on the queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to come up with a plan. Time passed quickly, because before he knew it there was a knock on his door informing Danny that dinner was ready. Frustrated he hopped off the bed and went downstairs. Once there he saw his mom on one end of the table, Vlad on the other, and Jazz an Dani between. He sat down next to Jazz and played with his food, not bothering to eat. Jazz and Dani finished quickly before heading back up into their rooms, Maddie went into the study to finish her book, leaving Vlad and Danny there alone at the table.

"Are you alright little badger?" Vlad asked with that all the familiar fake sympathy resonating in his voice.

"What do you think…." Danny mumbled while he continued to play with his food.

"Well I'm off, ta ta little badger, you can leave your plate there when you're done stabbing your fork into the food."

When Vlad finally left he ran up the steps to his room and made his way to the window's. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew out, making his way up to the roof. He sat there, simply staring out beyond the city, the destruction, and tried to remember the good times. The good times would make him happy, and maybe happiness would help him think of a plan to get out of this. He sighed sadly.

Why did it have to him?

**Yah, I know this chapter was kinda boring but I think it kinda set the mood for the story, you know, if Vlad can't get Danny to be his soon the easy way then he'll do it the hard way. So yah, I actually typed the first part of this chapter (up the line break of death) in history like I said, and I was gonna publish that but I felt guilty so I added more today (Monday) I was busy all weekend so sorry for not updating then. I hope to get the next chapter of this up by the 13****th**** (of November) maybe? I wanna update a bounty for love and start this idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile, it's called the power you possess, there's a link to the trailer for it on my profile if you wanna check it out. **

**So yah, I think that's it, I leave you with this…..**

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES! OR I WILL KILL DANNY! :DDDD**

**Danny: WHAT?**

**Me: :3 *ties up Danny and hang's him over a tank of sharks***

**Sanity: Oh brother….**

**Danny: REVIEW! REVIEW BEFORE THIS CRAZY PHYSOPATH KILLS ME! D:**

**Me: :3**

**OH AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO YO YO! IT'S MARIAPHANTOM8998! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long, but I've decided to start back writing fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy the next VERY long overdue chapter of Time Break!**

"Danny…." An old voice said.

Danny simply turned over on his side, trying to block out the voice and go back to bed.

"Danny…." The voice repeated.

He covered his hands over his ears trying to mute the constant noise.

"Danny!"

Danny shot up at the sound, looking around for the source he saw the one and old Clockwork, looking however weaker than he usually is.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked puzzled, while shielding the morning sun from his eyes, seeing as he was still on top of the roof.

"Who else."

Realization dawned upon as the events of the last two days came rushing back to him.

"Clockwork! It's a disaster! Vlad went back in time and-"

Clockwork cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'm well aware of what's happening Danny." Clockwork said with a wheezing cough.

Danny took a step back.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"Danny, as you are aware, time moves backwards, forwards or it may stay as it is for me. So you can say that I'm connected to time." He said while wheezing.

"Yeah but… I don't get it… What does that have to do with you being so weak?"

"Danny…. When time becomes weak….. I become weak. While I am always fighting for the people of the world to have a safe future, I am also fighting for myself."

"Then fix all of this before it's too late!" Danny yelled.

"Don't you think if I had the power that I would've by now?"

Danny's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it, and the only person he thought could've fixed all of this couldn't. He fell to his knees from the blow of it all. All he wanted was to have a little happiness. Was that too hard to ask? He risked his life every day to keep everyone on this planet safe, and this was how he was repaid. He didn't even realize that tears were falling from his eyes. He faced clockwork.

"There has to be a way to fix this….."

Clockwork stood there for moments, not saying anything but silently thinking to himself. It seemed hours later when he finally spoke.

"There might be one way."

"Name it. I'll do anything at this point."

"Faith."

"Faith….?"

"Faith is one of the most powerful things ever Danny. If you can get enough people to believe you about the real future, it'll change it all back to normal."

"Are you sure this will work…?"

"It's one of the old tricks I used to use back when time was just a new job for me. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

A small smile formed around Danny's mouth, he knew exactly what he would do now. He would convince the whole world if he had to.

"There is one more thing though." Clockwork said, interrupting Danny's mental happiness.

"What?"

"You only have 10 days to do this, once you start, you can't stop. If you run out of time this future will become permanent."

Danny swallowed slightly, but he still kept the smile on his face.

"I got it, thank you clockwork."

"You're welcome, now go. You have a life to save." And with that statement he vanished, where to? Danny didn't know, but he did know one thing. That would do whatever it took to get everything back to normal.

Or die trying.

**YAY! HOPE! FAITH!**

**Mary: Pixie dust!**

**Me: NO MARY!**

**Mary: Awww…**

**Me: To those who are now reading this or are getting used to me, that's Mary, my annoying clone.**

**Mary: HI!**

**Sally: Aye…**

**Me: and that's Sally, my annoying Sanity.**

**Sally: HEY! *glare***

**Me: It's true you know. They only tend to be useful for my humour fics…**

**Sally and Mary: HEY!**

**Me: Anyway, please review! …or else**

**Danny: *stuck inside a giant cannon with lots of dynamite* FIRST A SHARK TANK NOW THIS?**

**Me: Yup! SO REVIEW MY PRETTIES! IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE!**

**Sally and Mary: *poker face* **


End file.
